3 Pop stars and a baby
by MadyLurvesYou
Summary: Mommy's away. And connect 3 is left alone with a fussy 1 month old. Today will be a fun day. First Fan fic ever posted here! One shot! R&R!


**Disclaimer I don't own camp rock-any of the characters or connect 3 ; heck I don't even own the CD so please Disney I am a 13 year old who have 50 buck to her name and a laptop with a wobbly screen-don't sue me. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Mitchie Grey was sitting in the kitchen of connect 3's mansion with Caitlyn and Ella. Caitlyn was playing peak-a-boo with Gabriella who was sitting on Ella lap, she found herself counting bottles of milk. She looked up from the refrigerator and holding 3 bottles and setting them in the bottle warmer then counting the binkies, burp cloths, and diapers for the 3rd time.

"Mitchie relax it 5 hours with three capable guys." Caitlyn said.

"No Caitlyn, its 5 hours with three guys who have been alone with her all of five minutes." Mitchie corrected her.

"Where are they anyway we should leave soon if we want to make out appointments?" Ella asked.

"I don't know if we should go." Mitchie said.

"Mitch, they'll be fine," Caitlin reassured her, "anyway the salon is only 20 minutes away and we have cell phones."

Just then connect three walked in.

"When are you girls leaving?" Nate asked

"Now!" Caitlyn said

Mitchie picked up her baby and kissed her on the nose and said "be good for daddy, Uncle Nate, and Uncle Jason." She handed Gabby to Shane and kissed him.

Ella and Caitlyn kissed there respected boyfriends "bye" the trio said in harmony

As the door shut Gabriella started wailing. Shane took her into the living room and rocked her in the rocking chair. She still cried like mad 10 minutes later.

"What do the directions say?" Shane asked

Nate picked them off the coffee table "1. Cuddle 2.try to feed 3. Panic just joking we could try giving her the little bottle"

Jason went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle out of the warmer.

"Don't forget to test it." Nate said.

A few minutes later Jason came out holding the bottle "dude we can't give her this." he said

"Why?" Nate asked.

"It spoiled; it got this awful taste to it"

"Dude that's breast milk." Shane said in disgust

"EW, you told me to test it"

"Like this," Nate said taking it an putting a drop on his arm, "there its fine" he gave the bottle to Shane but Gabby refused it

"She doesn't look comfortable" Nate said.

"I'm her dad what makes you think you can do it better." Shane said

"Just let me try." Nate said

Shane handed her over but she refused the bottle as well.

At that point Jason said "can I try?"

"NO" Nate and Shane said together

"But why," Jason pouted, "Please"

Nate handed her to him

"I know why she's crying," Jason said, "she's wet, see feel it it's all squishy"

Sure enough Gabriella was wet. After changing her they took her into the living room and set her in her swing and turned on a game, after a little while Jason who was bored to death went to the kitchen to get a snack he saw on the directions that it was Gabriella lunch time. But he saw she was asleep

He reached for the remote and put it on mute.

"What was that for?" Nate asked.

"The baby is asleep but she hasn't had her bottle." Jason told them.

"Crap," Shane said, "should we call Mitchie?"

"No she'll just know we screwed up." Nate said.

"If the baby falls asleep before bottle she'll wakeup hungry around 1 pm- give it to her then"Jason read off the paper.

"For once Jason thinks." Nate said surprised.

"We'll it's like the fish I had; I care about it" Jason said

"Didn't that fish die?" Shane asked.

"That was from that pot hole the tour bus went over,"Jason said," we woke up to the fish stuck to the floor surrounded by the glass bowl."

The guys went to the kitchen to get a snack when they heard Gabriella wake up. Jason had volunteered to get her he came with her sucking his finger

"Guys I think she's hungry." He said trying to pull out his finger

"Of course she is it an hour past her lunch time." Nate said

Jason gave her to Shane and Nate gave him a bottle out of the warmer. Gabriella drank the whole bottle. When Shane went to burp her he forgot to use a burp cloth and she spit up all over him.

"Gross," He said and handed her to Nate at that point she was crying again, "I've got to go take a shower."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Nate asked.

"Change her and get her to go back to sleep." Shane told him.

"She's your kid." Nate whined.

"And I'm covered in spit up." Shane said walking out of the room.

"What's that smell?" Nate asked,"Ew it's her"

Ten minutes later Jason and Nate emerged in the living room Jason has holding Gabriella, and Nate wiped the back of his hand on his forehead when he felt something smear across his forehead he looked at his hand and had poop on his hand.

"Gross!" Nate exclaimed and ran to the bathrooms

Jason rocked Gabriella to sleep the set her in her bassinet.

"See Uncle Jason is not as stupid as everyone thinks." he told himself as he rolled the bassinet t the kitchen and he made a snack

Nate and Shane collapsed on the couches in the living with the game on. Jason sat with Gabriella in the kitchen he was doing dishes.

Latter Mitchie Caitlyn and Ella got home and they looked in the living room surprised to see the guys asleep.

Then looked in the kitchen and found Jason playing with Gabriella on the floor

"hi." He said waving

Mitchie reached over and picked up her baby and kissed her a million times "mommy missed you, yes she did," she cooed then asked Jason "what's with them."

"I don't know," he told them, they just kind of passed out after she went a sleep."

"Oh ok," she told him "come on baby lets wake daddy up to show him my new hair"

"Mitchie," Jason asked "how does the milk get in the bottles?"

Mitchie just looked at him.

* * *

**A/N ok so what do you think It was going to be just Shane but I wanted Jason in there some way. Just to be clear Gabriella is Shane and Mitchie's. And her name was Gabriella cus her initials are G.G so here nick name will be GiGi. Be brutally honest tell me what you think; I want the truth **

**Ages:**

**Mitchie 21 **

**Caitlyn 21 **

**Ella 22**

**Shane 23**

**Jason 25 **

**Nate 22**

**Gabriella 1 month**

**Remember to R&R **


End file.
